futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2030s (The 21st Century)
"In the 30s, nuclear fusion was achieved; progress had also been made on other alternate energy sources, thus, the demand for coal, oil, and natural gas went down. This led to a recession in the middle east. In that same region, Iran tested its first nuclear bomb in 2035, leading to a nuclear arms race in the middle east. Europe With the EU gone, the Euro collapsed and Europe was overall less united. The 2nd Cold War began back in the twenties and on the russian side of the iron curtain was Belarus, Crimea, Abkhazia (part of Georgia), South Ossetia (also part of Georgia), Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Tajikistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, and of course-Russia. This was more in Nato's favor than in the 1st cold war when the iron curtain split continental Europe in half. Scotland: In the aftermath of the collapse of the EU, Scotland suffered tremendously. Russia (Eurasian Union): Russia continued to upgrade its military and rival the US America The US stood firm against Russian aggression; they also upgraded their military. Whoever was president in 2033 placed sanctions on Iran in response to growing nuclear proliferation. As a result of the success of ITER, the country began switching to nuclear fusion. In 2033, weed was reclassified as a schedule II substance (can be used for medical purposes but still risky) while previously being schedule I (illegal). This sped up the legalization process of cannabis in the states. Meanwhile, California was the first state to ban tobacco and other states. Latin America Venezuela: Venezuela's economy was weak even with oil but when the oil crisis rolled around, the country declared bankruptcy. Mexico: Mexico's economy continued to grow Colombia: Colombia also saw development. Pacific: China: China's economy began waning in the thirties. Although its GDP remained bigger than America's until the 60s, their economic growth stopped. The population stopped growing in the late 20s and in 2030, India's population became bigger than China's; the latter was aging for some time. Central Asia: India: India's economy began exploding in the late 20s and early 30s. Mumbai's skyline began the transformation into a skyline similar to that of Chicago, New York, and Shanghai. Pakistan: While India's economy was booming, Pakistan's economy was busting since the early 21st century. Relations between the country and India also improved. In 2033, Pakistan's dire economic situation forced it to merge with India. Afghanistan: By 2030, Afghanistan was a stable country; its mountainous borders allowed it to keep its neutrality in the event of a large scale war in that region. Middle East: The middle east suffered a great depression only previously seen a century ago worldwide. The development of nuclear weapons by Iran saw the beginning of a nuclear arms race in the middle east. United Arab Emirates: Back in the 1st decade, the UAE no longer had the majority of its GDP growth come from oil. By the time the oil crisis rolled around, Dubai was the jewel of the Arab world and tourism boomed there. Abu Dhabi too, was thriving: in 2010, an indoor park was completed which at the time hosted the world's fastest roller coaster, Formula Rossa. Masadar City was also a tourist attraction. Saudi Arabia: As a result of the fuel crisis, the country began to fall into recession. Mecca didn't suffer too much because it relies on the Hajj for revenue and Islam continued growing. As a result of Iran's nuclear test, they began working on their own nuclear program Iran: In 2031, the nuclear deal framework placing restrictions on the amount of centrifuges and uranium enrichment facilities as well as the prevention of plutonium on reactors expired. Iran began construction on the new facilities the moment it expired without notifying the IAEA (International Atomic Energy Agency) of any new reactors and refused to allow inspectors (violating permanent parts of the deal). In 2035, Iran developed its first nuclear bomb. Naturally, the US re-snapped sanctions for violating the deal. Iraq: This country, like other oil-producing nations, suffered during the oil crisis. Iraqi diplomats tried to convince both Iran and the Arab League to discontinue their nuclear programs and work to achieve peace. Unfortunately, neither side listened. Israel: In the same year Iran tested their first nuclear bomb, Israel tested theirs, making it public knowledge that Israel had nuclear weapons. Syria: Syria suffered minimal effect because its oil was poor in quality and most of its oil was domestically consumed. They were too poor to afford the new fusion reactor. Turkey: The country began its nuclear program shortly after Iran performed its first nuclear test. Yemen: Yemen was in an abyssmal situation in the 30s. Although the country didn't sell much oil due to its instability, they suffered a great water shortage. Africa Angola: Angola's economy crashed as a result of the crisis. It also led to a spike in the cabinda insurgency. In mainland Angola, a great depression hit the country. Sudan: In 2032, the fighting in Darfur ends with a referendum, overwhelmingly in favor if independence. South Kordofan and the Blue Nile defected to the south. Just a year after independence, Darfur fell into civil war between the moderates and radicals. The country suffered as a result of the oil crisis. South Sudan: South Sudan benefited from the 2 inherited regions but was also affected by the oil crisis. Category:The 21st Century Category:Decades Category:2030s